


Dealing with War

by summer_of_1985



Series: Disney One-shots [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Charming is King, Cinderella is Queen, F/M, They Have Kids, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: King Charming has to declare war.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Series: Disney One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dealing with War

Nearly 10 years into her marriage to the former crown Prince Charming - known to his wife and members of the palace as Charles - she knew when her darling husband was stressed. He recently had to declare that they would be joining the fight against a far-off empire (after their neighbouring kingdom ruled by King Eric and his wife Queen Ariel, good friends of the current King Charming and Queen Cinderella, had started helping in the war with their ships and soldiers.

She saw her husband bent over his desk in the drawing-room, making a mess of his dark brown hair, going over battle plans that had been given by King Florian (who was the husband to Cinderella's friend, Snow).

"Don't spend all night looking over these, please, darling," Cinderella said to him, hiding a yawn with her fingers and palm. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that her hands were resting on his chest. As her head came down to rest on his shoulder her Charming leaned back into her embrace and sighed heavily.

"I won't, my love. I promise," he tells her, taking a hand from his chest and pressing a kiss to her knuckles lovingly (a sweet gesture that he had kept up from their brief engagement and night of dancing). "I'll come to bed soon," he promises.

Cinderella smiles down at her husband, pressing kisses to his cheek. "I know you will," when he promised something, Charles would do everything in his power to fulfil that promise - she knew that having the declare war was tearing him up in the inside. "This war will be over. It can't go on forever," it was said that Cinderella had to learn about the state of affairs in foreign lands - but had to be placid and support her husband regardless (which she did anyway). "It'll help shorten the war, and save countless lives,"

"Why does it feel like I'm pulling the trigger on our soldiers?" Charles asked his wife, watching out of the corner of his eye as Cinderella crouched as best she could with her corset (he knew his darling hated the dreaded thing - he did too when he helped her undress some nights - but this was the current fashion).

"We will lose men, as will King Eric and King Florian. Perhaps even that Prince Adam, or is he the King? You know, darling Belle's husband?" It had been a surprise to the surrounding kingdoms when Prince Adam had gone into hiding for some unknown reason (that they still don't know to this day, despite being friendly with the couple) and suddenly reappeared and would be wed in the summer of the next year. "But, it will save more lives compared to how many civilians we could lose if we didn't help in this war," Cinderella tells him, running her fingers through his hair - something Charles adored, and could almost start purring over).

* * *

Letting her husband look over the last of King Eric's battle plans, probably making adjustments of his own, before the King and Queen of Atlantia - Charming knew Cinderella believed in the lost city of Atlantis, he often entertained the idea of a lost city, somewhere in the ocean with medical and incredible ideas that were more advanced than what they could even think of.

Cinderella headed up the flight of stairs that went to the second floor of the palace (she walked into the bedroom that she slept in before she married her Charming, which now housed their eldest daughter, Charles' former bedroom now housed their son, and their former bedroom until they became King and Queen was now their youngest daughter's).

Charles was still protesting against his council that his daughter should be Queen, head of the council, rather than it going to a power-hungry man (that would kill him), the old stuff men on his council had stated that the next ruler should be a King and that the Queen should - essentially - sit at his side, quiet and placid. The way they tried to make his beautiful Cinderella.

It is well known that any Royal couples shouldn't share a bed, maybe a room so that they can share a bed if they so desired. However, somehow it is known that the reigning King and Queen do share a bed (which was met with grumbles from the council).

Cinderella gave a nod to her ladies-in-waiting, who curtsied to her majesty, and left Cinderella to get ready for bed (which happened more nights than none). She took off the shell/outer layer of her dress and gently hung it up in the wardrobe as Charming walked in (letting out a loud yawn).

He looked over at his loving wife as she loosened the strings at her back on her corset and wiggled it down her body there were some days when she would use this technique, and there were other days when she would unhook the front and leave it hanging over the chair in front of the mirror. She then started taking the hairpins out of her elegant up-do that it had been put up in the morning. Charles walked over and started taking the pins out for her, and then brushed her hair (something he did on a nightly basis, it made Cinderella feel very loved from her husband).

She reached up and pressed a kiss to his jawline, reaching a hand up and stroking the underside of Charming's jaw. Charming gazed down at his wife, wondering how he could ever deserve a kind, intelligent and compassionate wife who adored him and their subjects.

Cinderella's beloved bloodhound Bruno gave a bark from the end of the married couples 4 poster bed, which pulled her away from her husband. "Bruno," Cinderella patted her lap, the bloodhound happily went running to his mistress - the same smile that always blossomed her face when she saw him or her late father. Bruno adores Cinderella, happy to with his mistress, getting to take as many naps as he wishes and running in the gardens of the palace. He hated the only portrait that the King had 'commissioned' of his mistress and new master - getting to sit at Cinderella's side was an absolute treat (better than the pieces of chicken she would throw to him underneath the table), but sitting still wasn't his forte, but he would do it for Cinderella.

Bruno licked repeatedly at Cinderella's face, his tail wagging like crazy - the dog remembered the days when Cinderella was away on her 'honeymoon' or when she had to visit other kingdoms, missing her like mad, sitting in front of one of the windows that would alert him to her arrival. Barking loudly when he saw her carriage arriving, and pounding the steps to see her.

Charming watch Cinderella become a little girl over the love from her darling dog - he knew Prudence did not like the idea of Cinderella's dog staying in the married couples room, despite seeing how much the Queen adored the dog she had since was just a little girl. Charles refused to put his wife's dog in the kitchen or anywhere else in the palace - after the years the pup had spent in a cold kitchen in Cinderella's old home.

Unknowingly to Cinderella's attention, Charming was putting the efforts in to put Cinderella's old home back to rights, for their daughters' or son and their family, until it was time for one of them to take over the throne. He knew it broke her heart to leave her home, which was left in total abandon (no thanks to the former Lady Tremaine).


End file.
